


Mirror mirror on the wall

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal Sex, And minors please don't read, Come Eating, Loud Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Benry sure loves watching himself in the mirror. Well that gives Gordon some great ideas.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 41





	Mirror mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this !I loved writing this

Gordon couldn't believe how much benry licked to stare at himself in the mirror. The short man would pose every which way in their new vanity mirror, as if showing off himself.

He watched the pale man as he brushed his own curly hair, after his shower. Benry was completely nude and was talking to himself in the mirror, or better said he was talking to his reflection.

'Ok he's really horny for his reflection'

Is what Gordon could only think as he thought that maybe they could try a mirror in the bedroom.  
if benry liked watching himself so much.

He watch the man push himself against the sturdy cold mirror, pressing a kiss to his reflection. moaning quietly and getting his spit all over it while fogging it up.

"Good boy, you, you in the mirror, yea. Watch -whatch out world hahaha"

Honestly Gordon thought this was half completly hilarious to watch and half hot as fucking hell.

"Hey benry who's that's sexy guy in the mirror your talking to?"

It took a second for benry to process , especially considering he was to busy making out with the glass.

The mirror was large and pressed against the headboard so it wouldn't move. Benny was on it before Gordon could explain, well guess that figures that he thought with a shrug.

"You want a four way benry?"

"With who"

Benry looked up from rubbing his hard nipples,squeezing them hard.  
Gordon had it bad.

"Me you and our reflections."

Benry let out a joyous cackle, smaking his lips loud.

"You fuck? Science boy? You fuck me?"

"Damn you got that right,I'm going to ruin that hole of yours tonight"

"Why are you standing around then,holes over here"

"That's right and I'm going to get you!"

With that Gordon jumps onto the bed play wrestling with benry, both of them where very strong but this wasn't for dominance.  
They both knew what they wanted and the pale chunky man let him hold him down in the bed. 

They looked into each other's eyes.

'my God' benry thought 'this man is beautiful'

Gordon couldn't help but grin when he saw the look in benrys big dull eyes, man he loved him.

"Gorn"

"Did you just call me 'gorn'"?

"Um, uh, yea?"

"Then I'm going to call you beany baby"

"No! Beany baby's are made to sell wicked beans Gordon , they are bean wickers"

"Oh...ok-

"Beans"

"Alright I get it bud, what if I calllll you benny babby"

This made benry laugh as Gordon rolled him on his stomach, kissing his back. Benry was watching and waiting.

Close enough to give the reflection a kiss, it felt good and he could feel his hot breath.

He felt three fingers press against his hole, seeing Gordons concentrated brow in the mirror.

"Oh fuck, aaaa oh god"

He was fingering him fast, leaning against him, his dripping cock pressed against his thigh.

"What you can take three fingers at once? You some kind of slut? Look at yourself in the mirror, you love this don't you?"

"I'm not a slut, oh fuck oooh, a-h"

"What are you then benry, tell Gordon what you are"

"I'm your baby benry! I'm your baby benry!"

"That's fucking right"

He had benry laying prone when he got on top of him, his cock lubed up as he watched benry pant in the mirror.

They watched each other, panting.

Gordon sunk slowly into the other man, his face red and his mouth open as he let out a low groan.

Gordon didn't let up, sinking balls deep into his baby benry. His eyes started rolling back into his head, his legs twitching.

"Fuck buddy, if I knew you got off to being watched so much, I'd have called tommy and you could be our little fuck toy"

"Yea, I be fuck toy, I can do it"

"I know baby I know"

Gordon soothed the man, as he pulled back and thrust back in deep and hard, Hands in the other man's.

Both men groaned, his balls slapping against the man's ass. Benry let out sweet voice that floated around like bubbles.

He started smacking the man's ass again and again untill it was red.

Each smack made benry cry out untill tears where streaming down his face and he was whimpering.

Gordon couldn't get enough, looking in that mirror, his sweat stained hair, benrys wet eyes filled with lust, pre-cum leaking out of his cock.

Benry was so much shorter than him, but so strong he could feel the muscle under the fat.

He started slamming back into the man, his ass making a wet slurping sound, desperate to suck his dick back in.

"Oh god oh fuck! Ah Gordos ,oh fuck! Your mixing me up inside ah ah!"

"You fucking like that buddy! You like your insides being mixed by Gordons cock don't you?! You like it!"

"Yes benry likes it! He loves it!"

Gordon changed his position so he was crouching on top of benry, driving his dick right into his gspot.

Benry was so loud. So fucking loud, begging and moaning for more. And Gordon would do just that he grunts and shouts equally as desperate.

He started tightening around Gordons dick, close so close to orgasming.

He was gasping and crying out as he got fucked into.

"Fuck fuck, im! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for Gordon! Let me see you, fuuuuck yes your ass is so good godamn!

He watched in the mirror as benry pumped his dick, screaming out in pleasure. He blew his load all over the bed and his own face, he was pretty much bent in half by Gordon.

He could only whine loudly as Gordon used his hole, humping him desperately as he got closer and closer.

"Jesus Christ benny I'm cumming, I'm going to breed you, I'm going to fucking breed you. You'll be Gordons little breeding bitch, ooh fuck! I love you benry! I fucking love you!"

He rammed himself deep inside the hot wet heat and let himself go, shooting load after load of cum in the mans asshole. He watched himself shake and gasp in the reflection,The man under him sweaty and spent.

He gently pulled out of benry, a wet pop as he cock emerged, covered in semen and lube. He watched the mans asshole twitch as cum leaked out of it.

He rolled benry unto his back and licked all of benrys cum of his face. The man groaned and blinked slowly as he licked and sucked all the cum off Gordons dick.

He got a wet cloth he had on hand to scoop the cum out of the mans ass and threw it in the laundry.

He pulled benry into his arms and peppered his face with kisses that made the other man laugh. Telling him he did such a great job and how much he loved him, which made the other man snuggle into his arms.

Well they had cleaning up to do in the morning, but right now Gordon felt loved and great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the read!


End file.
